Opened Doors
by HeartoftheNighte
Summary: Sequel to Alone For Now. Dean returns and realizes everything that he's ever wanted might be what he already has. M is not just for language so, kiddies, obey the guidelines. No Wincest. Oneshot, sorta. If you've been following, ya'll know how it works.


**A/N:** Yup, another segment to me series. I'll probably be calling it "Inevitability" and so that might be appearing in front of the title names of already posted fics and fics to come. Anyway, just a thought, might not do it. We'll see. You're already bored. Moving on then.

Song is "So Far Away" by Staind, one of the awesomest bands ever. Ever.

**Summary:** Dean returns and realizes everything that he's ever wanted might be what he already has. M is not just for language so, kiddies, obey the guidelines. No Wincest here.

**Disclaimer:** If you see anything you recognize or that seems awesome in any way, like the song and brilliance that is Supernatural then I don't own it. The small rather awful pieces belong to me. :p

**

* * *

Opened Doors**

_This is my life  
Its not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping  
_

Towns and fields fall away around him as he drives, one of his Black Sabbath albums filling the lonely silence. He's on his way back to Georgia. Back to Sam and Danny and their little baby born just a month ago. Back to Ally. Its funny that it comes out that easy now when just a short time ago he'd fought violently against being anywhere near her, of admitting everything for her. Now he's waiting impatiently for the miles to be behind him so he can see her, touch her, somehow make himself believe that they might actually have a chance. This hope for something has changed everything for him. There's no longer the desire to just throw it all away, to give up, to let himself die at the first opportunity. He's more cautious in his hunts, willing to hang and hold back until he's got it figured out. He has something to live for and its taken away the weight in his soul. He feels like he did before his dad went missing, like when it was just the three of them, moving and hunting. His dad is gone now, but there's more of them. Sam marrying Danny, their baby Mary Anne. Ally. She's been a part of his life in some way for so many years now she's one of them whether they're together or not. Its taken him a long while to understand that, even longer to accept. No matter what he did she always came back and he supposed she'd never really left.

_spnspnspn_

Sam opened the door at his fifth knock and after a surprised exclamation of his name, pulled him into a brotherly hug. Seeing as they were never ones for displays of affection he was caught off guard. Luckily Sam didn't seem to be offended by his lack of response, pulling away easily and holding his shoulders, wide smile firmly in place.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being a good brother?" He offered.

Sam laughed.

"Dude, you gonna let me in or what?"

"Oh, right, of course." He stepped back out of the doorway letting Dean through, following his brother into the kitchen.

Danny was swaying in front of the stove to Norah Jones, Mary Anne in a carrier on her chest, sleeping peacefully. She looked up when the two men entered her kitchen and a wide smile bloomed.

"Dean!" She chirped happily, stepping over and standing on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek. "How are you?"

He smirked. "In one piece."

She rolled her eyes. "Good. Because last time, well…."

"Last time you three nearly worried me in half," he muttered, seating himself.

"Then you shouldn't get yourself hurt," she retorted primly returning to the stove. "Dinner will be ready in five."

"Sweet. Just in time."

"Dude, you're such a moocher." Despite his complaining tone, Sam was smiling as he brought out the dishes and silverware.

"Oh yeah."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

He sees her as soon as she walks into the bar. She's so not the type that walks into a dive like this its just natural to take notice. She's too clean and innocent and pure for this kind of mess. Comfortable jeans and black spaghetti strapped tank top, minimal jewelry. The casual clothes give off a faint air of money, the kind of casual clothes that the rich people buy. Healthy glowing skin and dark eyes, dark ringlet hair held up in bun on top of her head, rebellious locks tumbling out of it. Her figure sort of reminds him of that chick that had crushed on Sammy out east, Sara something, except she's a bit softer. Not as tall, somewhat slimmer in build but not like those sticks girls modeled themselves after any more. She didn't walk with the same confidence that Sara had, more cautious and less sure of her femininity. She was big for a girl and felt like she intimidated men so she tended to curl into herself to try and minimize her effect. A shyness that she tried to hide now with squared shoulders and a forced sway to her steps to hide her discomfort, masks he saw straight through that nevertheless made him smile.

She took a moment to scan the room, gaze stopping when she saw him leaning against the bar, watching her with appraising eyes. A slow smile worked itself onto her face and she walked over, placing herself on the seat directly in front of him.

"Hey," she greeted warmly. "Buy me a beer?"

He couldn't help the smirk as he summoned the bartender over, had to struggle not to let it widen when he saw the other men in the bar giving him death glares.

"What you in town for?" She asked once she had her beer.

"Visiting family, working on a job," he shrugged.

"Just really here for the job?" The cheery sweet inviting tone gone momentarily as she ducks her head and he hears the disappointment.

"Nah. I was on my way when I found it."

"Oh." Her tone had brightened and her mask had returned by the time she looked up at him though a light blush suffused her cheeks.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this?" He asks with his signature grin and a cock of his head.

He noted the urge she had to duck her head to hide the blush that returned at being complimented, but she held her ground and smiled at him. "Maybe I'm looking for a little fun," she answered coyly, tucking a hand under her chin.

He felt his grin return to the smirk as he caught some of the other men in the room growling at the playful tone she was directing at him. "Well, babe, you came to the right man."

He saw the laughter in her eyes, the difficult way she kept it off her face. "You wanna ditch this dive then?"

"Best offer I've had all night. Just give me a moment and I'm all yours."

"Don't take to long or I might not be here," she taunted as he headed for the men's room.

He threw her his cocky grin over his shoulder telling her that he seriously doubted that remark. It made her smile to herself, to duck her head down like she always did in that unconscious manner of trying to hide the tell tale reddening of her skin. When she looked up a rough looking man had taken Dean's place. Her smile faltered and nearly fell completely away. "Can I help you?" She asked calmly when he looked her up and down.

"Oh I'm sure you can, little lady."

She wondered how Dean could say similar words and make her blush and tingle and how this man made her want to heave. Not exactly knowing how to respond without making him think she was interested she just raised her brows briefly and nodded to acknowledge that she heard him before turning away to take a swig of her beer. She prayed that Dean would be back soon because she suddenly realized she was the only woman in a room full of drunk men.

"So you really gonna go with that pretty boy and not a real man?"

She felt the anger spike within her, the instinctual reaction in her to defend those that she cared for. "You only insulting him to me cause he's not here?" She fired back.

He stiffened, knuckles going white around his beer bottle.

"Or," she went on, "is it because he kicked your ass at pool?" She had the satisfaction to see his lip curl up in a snarl as she hit the mark. She'd learned long ago that was the reason these types of men got pissed at Dean. They underestimated him, taking him only for a pretty face, and he ended up wiping the floor with them.

Just then the man grabbed her arm and roughly jerked her towards him. She felt a moment of panic, saw the bartender hurrying towards them, motioning for the bouncer, but a hand appeared at the man's chest, shoving him off her. She looked up to find Dean standing next to her, staring the man down.

"Mind keeping your hands off my girl?"

"Oh, don't worry, boy, you don't have to lie to us. I know its not girls you take to your bed."

Dean cast a lazy look at the bartender as if saying his next actions weren't his fault before fisting a hand in the man's gut, punching him in the jaw when he doubled over. He fell bonelessly to the floor and Dean looked about the room, waiting for another attack. When none were forthcoming he stepped to the bar and threw down some cash.

"For the beer and get this man a cab," he indicated with a nudge to the senseless man's leg.

The bartender frowned but gave a nod. He couldn't do anything to Dean. He hadn't broken anything nor started the fight.

Dean turned to her, cocky grin in place. "Wanna go?"

She smiled, stepping over the body on the floor, leaning into the arm he wrapped around her waist as he dragged her from the bar. He cast a glance over his shoulder before the door shut and she heard his light chuckle.

"What?" She asked of his self satisfied expression.

"There's a bunch of angry men in there." Sounding too damn pleased at that prospect.

"You kick all their asses at pool?" She smirked.

He nodded his head to the side. "That and I walked out with the prettiest girl in town."

She rolled her eyes, pulling out from under his arm as they neared his car. "The only reason they'd want me is because they're drunk and I was the only thing that was female in the immediate vicinity."

"You know, Ally, were gonna have to do something about that self esteem problem of yours one day."

She rolled her eyes again. "I don't have a self esteem problem. I'm practical. Here, let me see that hand." She took his right hand and pushed him towards the hood of his car until he was seated on the corner, stepping in between his legs. It was dark out, past ten, but the bar was on a main drag and there were street lights aplenty. His knuckles were red, the skin split in several places. "You're bleeding."

He gave his hand a disinterested glance and shrugged. "Bastard had a hard jaw, what can I say?"

"Yeah, and you have a hard head," she muttered, dabbing at the cuts with a Kleenex from her purse. She looked up when he didn't say anything and saw his patented dirty grin. "Dean!" She couldn't help that it came out a yelp because she'd just realized the way he'd taken her comment. "You're such a perv!"

He shrugged again. "Yeah." Watched for a moment as she continued to minister his hand. "What are you doing here?" He asked as if the question just occurred to him.

She gave a shrug of her own, not meeting his eyes. "I was at Sam and Danny's and they told me you were back in town. Knowing the places you like to go and remembering the places you've already hustled before, I figured it out."

"Stalking me, babe?"

She flushed. "No! I just… wanted to see you."

He let that go for the moment. "And the whole act in the bar?"

She was still red but she looked up at him with a smile. "I had this guy friend and he had a really mistrustful girlfriend. One night he stays a little too long at the bar with his buddies and his girlfriend gets pissed, marches into the bar and drags him out, yelling at him the whole time. His buddies never let him live it down and he ranted at me how a chick should never drag a man out of a bar. Makes them feel henpecked and get ragged. So…."

"You played at the fact that you just wanted to get me in bed to get me out of the bar?"

She hated how she always turned crimson when it came to stuff like this. She wasn't a goddamn innocent, but there she was, blushing like a prepubescent girl. _God._ "Yeah."

"And you wanted me out of the bar because…?"

"Because I missed you and wanted to spend time with you. But if you want to go back in…."

"Hey." He tugged her hand until she looked at him. "I wouldn't have left if I didn't want to. Besides, cleaned the place out."

Deciding that there was nothing more she could do, she let go of his hand and stuffed the tissue back in her purse. "So what kind of case are you working on?"

"Nothing big. Just a little ghost problem. Sam did some research; got a file back in my motel room."

"Can I see?" She asked hopefully.

He shrugged. "Sure. Hop in." He pushed himself off the hood of the car, sliding into the driver's seat. She was already in and had plopped one of his cassettes in the deck, filling the car with AC/DC when he turned the key. Only as he was pulling from the parking lot did he realize how easy it was being with her, like all the ugly stuff had never happened.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPNSPNSPN**

"Want a coke?" He asks her as they step into his motel room, flicking lights on as he goes.

"Sure." She settles herself on the foot of the bed because the one chair in the room has his duffel bags. The case file has been dumped carelessly on his bed, labeled meticulously by Sam. She pulled it over to her, opening it to skim the contents. There's some grisly crime photos of the latest victims and the others before, articles about how the murderer had never been found, information about the original case that the ghost was made from. Apparently the wife was unfaithful, husband killed her, then committed suicide when the police were called. Buried in the local cemetery, no surviving family, yadda yadda ya. An open and shut case.

"See anything I might have missed?" Dean asked as he sat himself beside her, handing her the coke. When she'd tagged along before the whole thing blew up, she'd been good at finding details and picking up on things that him and Sam usually just passed over.

She smiled, flipping the folder closed. "Nope. Seems fairly straight forward to me. When you gonna go?"

He shrugged. "Tomorrow night. The guy only likes to kill the couples in their beds and they have to be unfaithful. Place is still sealed off so…."

"No need to rush off," she finished for him.

"Yeah." He cracked open his own soda, relaxing in his seat.

"Can I go with you?"

His brows raised. "You want to help me dig up a dead guy?"

_No._ "Yeah. What?"

He wiped the look off his face, turning away from her. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes, nudging his shoulder with hers. "What? I have done it before, you know."

He smirked down at her. "I remember."

She felt her face heat. "Jeez, throw up one time and you never let me live it down."

"Yeah and then there was that time in the crypt."

"Fine, so I'm not Nerves-of-Steel like you and Invincible Sam. I still want to go with you tomorrow night."

He turned his eyes on her, teasing tone and expression falling from his face. "You don't have to prove yourself, Ally." His voice quiet and understanding.

Her surprise flitted across her face before she hid it from him, turning away, wondering when she became so transparent. "That's not what I'm trying to do." It was a blatant lie he'd probably see right through, but she had to give it a try.

He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and both became very aware of the close proximity between them. "Yeah it is. Now tell me why."

She turned longing eyes up to him, suddenly open and vulnerable feeling. "Because I want you to know that I'm not fragile." She took his hand, tangling her fingers with his. "I want you to know I won't break."

"Ally…." He had to stop to clear his throat, free it of the emotions building and clogging there. "Ally, I know that."

She felt her eyes fill, tried to blink the tears away. _I'm telling him I'm strong and I'm freaking crying._ "Then why won't you let me in?" Cursed herself for making it sound so pleading.

A strangled version of his famous smirk appeared. "Who said I wasn't going to let you in anymore?"

She had a moment to frown at his words before he kissed her. It was a soft touch, his lips half parted as they met hers. She knew a moment of hesitation, frozen in disbelief before her hands clasped around his neck, mouth opening under his to deepen the contact. The sudden happening of the moment had her want flaring up fast and furious, displayed in the way she clawed herself closer to his body. His arms snaked around her to pin her close, stilling her frantic movements, gentling the kiss with slow steady strokes.

"Dean," she gasped when he pulled away.

Her soft desperate tone made him smile, bringing back other memories of similar times and how she'd said his name just like that. It makes him want to continue on and stir up more memories of their times together, relearn everything he'd known about her, but he didn't know if she were ready for this. So he brushed close to her, mouth hovering over hers.

"Make love to me," she pleaded in a soft whisper before hungrily latching onto his mouth, fingers moving to tug at the buttons of his flannel shirt.

Okay, so she was ready. He kissed her back with equal fervor, pulling her to him until she straddled his lap. She settled herself into the new position, holding the kiss, his hands moving to bury into her hair, sending the pins and clips scattering across the floor. Her hair a soft dark tumble around them both, a shield around their faces, obscuring the outside world from this moment.

Then she was pulling back to gasp for breath and he was latching onto her throat, grazing soft sensitive skin with teeth and tongue.

"_God-"_ She groaned.

"Call me Dean," he told her as he scraped his mouth across her jaw.

­­­_"Dean."_ She was laughing despite her admonishing tone.

He chuckled, mouth on her collarbone. "Need you in the bed, babe," he husked against her skin.

A shudder worked its way from where his mouth was touching her all the way down to her toes. "Yeah," she breathed.

It was several moments, and long drugging kisses, later before she could scramble from his lap. Barely on her feet before he caught her around the waist and pulled her into another kiss, hands running hot slow trails across her body. She gasped against his mouth, pushing his first shirt off his body, laughing breathlessly when his hands got tangled in the sleeves. Groaned when he cupped her breast, thumb rubbing against the tip in slow sensuous circles. He pressed a cocky grin into her neck, long hard thigh pushing between hers. She choked on her moan, hands becoming desperate as they tugged at the hem of his black T-shirt.

"Need any help there, babe?" A hot whisper into her ear, his own hands smoothly rolling her top up her body.

Her breath caught. "Stop kissing me for a moment and I wont."

He made a throaty sound, capturing her mouth in a brief open mouthed kiss, before pulling back enough to gather his shirt and tug it over his head and off. She made a thankful sound before latching her mouth to his chest, fingers digging into his naked skin

"Jesus, babe," he choked as she continued to devour his chest.

She sucked at the hollow below his throat, tongue flicking at the sensitive skin. He hissed, gripping her hair to pull her away so he could feast at her mouth. Her hands rose from his waist to grip at his shoulders, feeling the slide and roll of muscle under the smooth expanse of skin, interrupted only by the scars of his hunts, dark puckered lines the only reminder of his last encounter. He didn't let her dwell on it, gathering the hem of her top and pulling it over her head. Pulled her close again once she was free of the garment, letting a small groan free at the feel of her pressed against him. Took her mouth in hungry nips and strokes, fingers curling around her hips.

"Dean," she panted. "Bed?"

It stilled his hunger and he chuckled. Lifted her and plastered her across the bed, followed her moments later. His weight settling on her, she threw her head back to let out a long suppressed keen. Called out when he pushed himself between her thighs and thrust against her through their clothing. He rocked again and she threw her arms around his shoulders, biting hard into his neck.

"Shit, Ally."

She groaned, stroking gently at the forming bruise with her mouth, still clinging tight to him. He ran a hand up her side until it closed around her breast, another sound working its way out of her throat. Greedy for more he eased his body down hers, mouth marking his journey. When he closed his lips over her breast she made a strangled sound in the back of her throat, knees coming up to clasp around his chest as he laved her flesh. Long dormant wants and needs were ignited, familiar knowledge of his body that had been buried rising to the surface. It was funny how it was all there just waiting for his touch to come alive. How she had waited for him so she could come alive again herself. She didn't regret not letting another man have her, nor all the time in between since he'd left her and now. Because now she knew he was hers, that this was the last time either could walk away.

His mouth covered hers, commanding her full attention to the moment and it made her smile. He always had been an attention hog when it came to these matters. "Don't worry. You're not losing your touch."

"Yeah?" Catching her lower lip in his teeth and giving a tug. "Where were you then?"

She bucked when he squeezed her breast. "Thinking about how long its been; how much longer its gonna take me to get you out of those damn jeans." She emphasized her point by scraping her hands to his lower back, fingertips teasing beneath the band.

He chuckled breathlessly. "Horny much?"

She smiled sweetly. "Your fault," she told him as she tugged at the buckle of the belt.

He levered himself up until braced on his arms, slow smirk working its way onto his mouth. "Oh yeah?"

She shouldn't find a smirk, a pleased male arrogant smirk sexy, but she did and he knew it. Knew just what he was doing to her, what he always could do to her. He was the only one who could make her body thrum, make it scream just for him. Always just for him. She'd tried being with another guy after Dean, after the first time he left her and she'd known it had been hopeless. No one had ever, could ever, compare to Dean and what he made her feel. So that's why she really needed him out of his clothes. "Pants off?" She asked hopefully. She'd only managed to undo the buckle before he'd pressed his hips down hard, trapping her hands between their bodies.

His smirk was still in place when he leant down and nipped at her chin. "You got a one track mind, darling."

"Yeah," she agreed, struggling to move her hands where they were pinned. "And it's about getting us naked. You going to help?"

"Mmm-hmm." But he only trailed his mouth down her neck, the cleft between her breasts. Detoured from his downward traveling to cover a nipple with his mouth and she was torn between holding him where he was and completing her earlier mission of divesting him of his clothes.

"_Dean."_

He laved at the soft skin, moving agilely until she couldn't do more than clutch to his shoulders, whimpering his name. It wasn't until then when she lay gasping across the bed that he swiftly undid her jeans, pulling them and her underwear off her body and tossing them to the floor. Moments later his joined them and he was burrowing them both under the blankets, mouth taking hers once again. His hands snaked across her again, reclaiming her as his and she worked to do the same.

His naked body was a jumble of sensation against her, making the desperate need ever more apparent. Each time though that she tried to pull him to her, to have him fulfill the fires he'd made, he slipped out of her grasp to continue to tease. Finally it came to point she could no longer stand and she arched her body into him, calling softly.

"Dean, _please_."

"Shit, fuck," he hissed at her tone, pulling himself out of her arms.

"_Dean_. Where you going?" She reached for him, tangling herself in him.

"Shit, Ally, just give me a minute. Have to find my wallet."

She huffed out something that resembled a laugh. "Screw that. I'm on the patch."

He stopped his struggling and turned to her. "The what?"

She made the sound again as she pulled him back atop her. "The patch. Its like the pill except it's something you stick on you for a week at a time." She took his hand and placed it in a space just above her butt.

He fingered the little piece of fabric, scratching at it with dull fingernails.

"Dean!"

"What?"

She smacked at his hand. "You're gonna scratch it off you keep that up."

"Fine. Work as good as a pill?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Then he was kissing her and suddenly filling her.

Her head flung back as she cried out, the climax ripping through her system.

"Jesus, Ally," he husked into her neck, braced shakily above her, holding still while she went through her last shudders.

She made to laugh but it turned to a groan when he began to rock his hips into her. Her fingers in his shoulders, her face pressed into his throat as he moved. His body a graceful primal arch over hers, hand cupping her thigh over his waist. Bodies moving and shuddering to find their rhythm together, something easy to feel out still, after all this time. Murmurs uttered that neither can understand, open mouthed kisses placed wherever they could.

"_Ally."_

She was too lost to truly register it, another sound mixed with the others, his voice trembling across her skin.

"_Love you."_ Said softer than the previous murmur.

And then they're tumbling over the edge together, clutching and calling for each other as that sweet completion claims them both.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing ok  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping  
_

When she became conscious again, she found herself curled into Dean's side, an arm and leg thrown carelessly across his body. He was half turned into her, holding her, the bedding a helpless mess around them. She'd always thought it funny when beds were perfectly made around the couples in the movies after a love scene when in actuality it was quite different. They were covered but it wasn't artful. Then again, maybe it was just them. It made her smile as she tucked her head in a little closer, sighing against the glide of his skin across her cheek. At the movement his hand began to run lazily up and down her spine, a familiar gesture that made her smile deepen.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" A sleepy murmur.

She looked up at his face, noting his closed eyes and lax expression. "You awake?" She asked softly.

He stirred. "Mmm-hmm."

She was quiet for a moment, fingers making slow patterns across his chest, afraid to ruin the moment but desperate to know. "Dean?" She finally caves.

He pops one eye open. "Hmm?"

Another hesitant silence. "Did you mean what you said?"

Both his eyes opened, brow wrinkling in confusion. "Mean what I said when I said what?"

"What you said just before we… you know…." She inclined her head to the side, trying to make him understand without saying the words because for some reason it was still embarrassing to talk about sex.

"Orgasmed?" He supplied with a smirk.

She flushed. "Yeah."

Silence.

"Did you?" She pressed when she could stand it no longer.

"Did I what?" He knew what she wanted but it was different to say things when not in the heat of passion, when you had nothing to hide behind, to save yourself just in case.

"Dean…." And then she saw his stoic expression and the hurt hit hard. He wasn't going to tell her, couldn't make himself open up. Couldn't trust her enough after all they'd fucking been through. "Never mind." Feeling the tears coming and not wanting him to see, not wanting to touch anymore, she pulled herself from his arms, turning her back to him and covering herself in the bedclothes.

"Ally…." His fingers brushed across her shoulder, recoiling when she jerked away. The guilt came, hard, fast and ugly. She'd waited for him, loved him, made him see that he was being a fool by holding her away. And he'd just spat on all that because he couldn't be brave enough to give her three words as repayment for everything. So he scooted himself over to her, lying on his side next to her. He wrapped his arms around her resisting body, tugging her until her back was pressed to his chest, enclosing and capturing her there. He pressed his cheek against her throat, felt the stings of pain when she turned away. "Ally," he begged, but she held her body stiff. "I'm sorry."

She took those words the wrong way.

_He was sorry?!_ Sorry for what? Sleeping with her? Making the bad decision of falling back into bed with a woman he'd had a relationship with before and all that might mean? She tore from his arms, sitting up and clutching the sheets to her chest. "Sorry? You're _sorry?!"_

Taken aback and confused her stared up at her. "Ally… what…?"

She scoffed. "Oh, god. What, you sorry that I was just a convenient _fuck?_ Sorry that you slept with me because, wow, now you have to deal with baggage? Screw you, Winchester."

She rushed to scrabble from the bed, nearly made it before he caught her wrists and pulled her over his body. She fought to get away, squirming in his grasp.

"Ally! Damnit, Ally, would you just stop and listen to me?"

"Why? So you can tell me again how sorry you are for sleeping with me?" Anger masking the tears that wanted to have a free-for-all.

"Ally, that's not what I meant."

Her struggles lessened but didn't stop. "Really? Then what?"

"I'm sorry…." He stopped to clear his throat. "I'm sorry for being an ass, but I'm sure as hell not sorry for sleeping with you."

She stopped fighting him, didn't try to move when he tentatively released his hold on her wrists. The feelings of embarrassment were rising under the anger, making her feel the fool, but she held stubbornly, refusing to speak.

He brushed his hand to her cheek, relieved when she didn't pull away. "Now I want you to listen to me carefully, okay? Because you know, I'm probably only ever going to say this once like this, so if you don't catch it, that's it. No repeats."

There was a smile wanting to appear under all the anger and embarrassment and misunderstanding. Amusement at his flushed and uncomfortable countenance at making some sort of pronouncement.

Both his hands moved to cup her cheeks, catching and holding her gaze. "I love you," he told her quietly; felt his heart lurch when a tear ran down her cheek. "Only you. Probably for the rest of my life. For the life of me I can't figure out why, but there it is."

She sobbed then, tears taking hold. "Dean, oh god, I'm sorry. Sorry for…."

"Hey," he cut in, wiping at her cheeks with his hand. "I think we should quit while we're ahead with that word tonight. We don't seem to be having much luck with it."

She laughed, choking it through her messy crying. "I feel like an ass," she muttered, rubbing the back of her hand across her face.

He smirked. "Yeah, well, you should."

"Thanks."

He lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "No sweat."

She rolled her eyes, continuing to wipe at her face, hoping to maybe wipe away some of her stupidity with it.

"Hey." He caught her face in his hands, pulled her down to kiss her, slowly sucking the salt of her tears from her lips. "Its okay, Ally."

She stayed crouched over him, forehead resting on his. "You're just saying that because you want to get lucky again," she teased softly, sniffing back the last of her tears.

He gave her a small grin and she loved watching the way his whole face moved with the small expression. "Yeah," he agreed easily.

"I love you."

Knuckles brushing against her cheek. "I know." Kissed her softly once more. "Now," he murmured as he pulled back, "what were you saying about getting lucky?"

"Dean!" She laughed helplessly as he rolled her onto her back, dragging her into a deep drugging kiss.

_spnspnspn_

"Danny called," she tells him the next morning when he steps out of the bathroom. She was faced away from his as she made up the bed, sunlight drifting lazily through the blinds.

He rustles around in his duffels behind her. "What about?"

"Inviting us to dinner after you clean up the case. She said Sam is going to call you later this afternoon." She pulled the comforter straight, tucking it around the pillows. She knows the maid will be in later to change the bedding, but its habit that has her cleaning up after them.

"So there's nowhere we have to be for a while?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good." He suddenly stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing at her neck.

"Dean!" She laughed as he nuzzled her, noticing that he was bereft of his shirt. "We have to go," she protested as he slid his hands under her shirt.

"Yeah? Where?"

She realized she really didn't have an answer and lolled her head back on his bare shoulder, a mischievous grin dancing on her mouth. "Wasn't I enough last night?"

He made happy rumbling sound at the memories of the night before. "Yeah, but that was yesterday." He smoothed his hands up her stomach. "What about today?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

She made a laughing moan, giving in as he kissed her slow and deep, curling around him when he lifted her and laid her across the bed.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today _

Dean rolled over sleepily when his phone rang, hand automatically flying out and lifting it to his ear. "Yeah?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey, Dean. Did I wake you up?"

"Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just called to see when you're gonna take care of that case."

He groaned, stretching. Curled around him, Ally quietly moved with him, still asleep. "I don't know. Soon as it gets dark, I guess. Why?"

"You want to come over for dinner as soon as you clean it up?"

_No, not really._ "Dude, you know I never turn down free food."

From the other side Sam laughed. "Yeah, I do. What are you going to be doing for the rest of the day? I mean, other than sleeping seeing as you're still in bed and its almost twelve."

"Its not twelve."

"Check your watch, man."

Dean did just that, flopping his head back into the pillows with a groan. "Dude, that's not cool."

"I bet. You without caffeine for what? Almost twenty-four hours? You must be in agony with that kind of withdrawal."

"Shut up, Sam." _Though he has a point._

His brother just laughed again. "So? You going to be in bed all day or what?"

Ally stirred just then, murmuring into his skin, hand smoothing across his chest. He grinned. _Not a bad idea._ "Nah, I'll be getting up soon. Probably do some more poking around, just in case."

"Sure, yeah. Oh, hey. Ally's in town, maybe you should take her along. You remember how she was always good on finding things and seeing patterns we might not have?"

His grin deepened as the woman in question slowly opened her eyes and gave him a lazy smile. "Yeah, I remember."

"So you should call her, have her tag along."

"Yeah, Sam."

"Besides, she doesn't piss people off."

"Funny. Now get lost, dude."

Sam laughed again. "Whatever, man. See you tonight."

"Yeah. Later." He clicked the phone shut, dropping it on the nightstand with a groan.

"Everything okay?" Ally asked, placing a soft kiss to his chest.

He smiled. "Sam was just telling me to come dinner tonight and that I should bring you along on the hunt tonight."

She laughed. "Danny told me I should I offer to help when she called me this morning. You get the feeling they're trying to set us up?"

"Yeah." He realized something. "You didn't tell them that you spent the night here with me?"

She blushed. "No. I figured they'd start teasing and ragging us when they did find out."

"You want to keep us secret?" He asked with a mischievous grin. "Don't want anyone to know you're sleeping with a guy like me? That you got a young guy on the side?"

She laughed, shoving at him. "Get out of here."

He sat up, reaching for his clothes. "Yeah, we should. I'm starving." He threw her a grin over his shoulder. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Why, Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, before Sam and Danny appear while we're half naked."

That particular image had her scrambling out of the bed and into the bathroom before he could get there, laughing as he cursed her out.

_spnspnspn_

Later that night, after the ghost's body was dug up and burned and reburied, Dean and Ally arrived at Sam and Danny's doorstep. After several knocks the younger Winchester let them in.

"Dean," He greeted easily, then wrinkled his nose. "Didn't you shower after you killed that thing?"

"Dude, of course I showered. What are you saying?"

Sam gave his innocent face. "Nothing. Hey, Ally."

She bounced from behind Dean, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Sam," she chirped, bounding through the door to hug Danny.

Sam looked after her with a vague expression of confusion, closing the door after Dean. "Uh, what's up with her?"

Dean watched Ally's exuberance with a small smile. "She stole my coffee?" He offered.

Sam laughed. "Well that'll explain it. Come on, the foods getting cold."

He led the way into the kitchen where they all took their seats around the little breakfast table.

"Where's Mary?" Ally asked as they began passing dishes around.

"In the bedroom, asleep." Danny pointed to the baby monitor on the counter. "She'll probably be awake in a couple of hours."

"You putting her in the crib yet?"

Sam flushed and Dean stared at him.

"Dude, seriously? You haven't used the crib?"

His brother shrugged. "Its just…. We know what's out there and I just want to keep her safe."

"Sammy, that thing's dead. He ain't coming back. Besides, this place is more warded that Pastor Jim's and Bobby's place combined."

"I know, its just…." He laughed. "I think I've turned into dad. I mean, I finally see where he was coming from. The thought of letting her out of my sight…." He laughed again in disbelief at himself.

It made Dean smile. "God help you when she discovers boys."

It made them all laugh.

"Don't worry. He already has a chastity belt made up," Danny informed them with a teasing grin for her husband.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna need it, especially if she spends any extended time around Dean in her formative years."

Ally made a very unladylike snorting sound. "Not likely. He'll probably put her off boys for the rest of her life."

"Hey, I didn't put you off boys," Dean challenged.

"Um, yeah you did."

He shrugged. "That's because once you had me, everyone else just paled in comparison."

She flushed, made to come back with a smartass retort, but caught the knowing looks Danny and Sam were throwing across the table to each other. She noticed Dean saw them too.

"What?" Dean and Ally asked in unison.

"Nothing," Sam replied innocently, but he had that secretive smile on his face. So did Danny.

"Please, dude. You and Danny are giving each other the married couple's secret knowing glances. Its creepy. I never thought you'd do that to me."

Sam chuckled. "Nothing, really."

Dean rolled his eyes to Danny but she just smiled sweetly and he knew he was getting nothing out of her. He just shook his head and went back to eating.

The conversation fell back to an easy pace about some hunting jobs Dean had done recently, Marry Anne, every day things. As the meal came to a close, the baby started fussing and Danny and Ally went to check on her, leaving Sam and Dean to clean up. It was an easy routine to fall into, recalling memories of when they were younger and dad was gone hunting, just the two of them left in the house or motel room. He'd ended countless nights this way. Bringing dishes to the sink, wiping and washing. Sammy drying and placing them away back in their cabinets. Quietly working in tandem.

Sam used the easy relaxed silence to pounce.

"So you and Ally," he opened with a smirk.

Dean looked up at his brother, scrubbing a plate. "Me and Ally what?"

Sam laughed, taking the dish, drying it, and placing it back in its place. "You're back together."

Dean returned his attention the sink. "What makes you say that?"

"Dude, you two were flirting from the moment you got here."

"And?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on. I know you, Dean. You'd still be having the big awkward silences if you hadn't kissed and made up."

"Dude," Dean frowned at him. "Only third graders use the term 'kiss and make up'."

"Nice try, Dean. You're not getting out of this."

He turned off the sink, drying his hands on a towel. "I'm not trying to get out of anything. Got any beer?"

Sam just shook his head with a smile, waving a hand towards the fridge. "Sure you're not. You're not evading or anything at all."

"What's he trying to get out of now?" Danny asked with a smile as she and Ally stepped back into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Dean supplied. "Anyone else want a beer?"

"I'll take one."

Dean handed Ally her beer as they progressed to the living room.

"He's hedging about himself and Ally," Sam answered his wife's question, dropping himself into an easy cheer, pulling Danny into his lap.

Ally rolled her eyes to Dean. "Don't worry, Danny was hassling me too."

"So there is something going on," Sam pressed with a grin.

Dean looked to Ally, seated next to him on the couch, signature smirk in place. "Do you think we should just make out right now and satisfy 'em?"

"Ew, gross. Don't over use those words together again."

"What?"

"Us making out and _satisfying_ _them._ He's your brother and she's like my sister. The idea of them watching us getting it on is just… ew."

Dean laughed, tipping back his beer while the other two shook their heads.

"They're sleeping together," Danny told Sam none too quietly.

"Danny!" Ally was several shades of red, trying desperately to hide it behind her beer.

"Yeah, definitely," Sam agreed.

"Dude, you're like a dog with a freaking bone."

"And you're blushing, Dean."

He knew his face turned darker as he realized he'd been caught. "Dude, I don't blush."

Ally decided to guzzle her beer to try and hide her giggle of disagreement. He caught her though and gave her a look.

"I can't believe you. Traitor."

It only made her giggle harder, so much to the point it became impossible to drink without spewing it across the living room floor.

"Man, you got to know when to give up the ghost."

"Fine." Dean threw up his hands in exasperation. He knew Sam. The guy would hold on and pester all frigging night to get what he wanted. "We're back together. Can I drink my beer in peace now?"

Sam smirked in triumph. "Yeah, I suppose." He paused, casting a sly look to the woman in his arms. "You taking her with you on your next hunt?"

"Oh come on, man."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
_

Over the next week Dean realized he was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Days spent with Danny and Sam, their baby, and Ally. Half the time not doing much, just… being. No hunt to worry about, no demon or ghost to put down yet. Just peace. He ate it up, feasting hungrily at something he hadn't had since dad died. He had family again. He always had, just didn't really get it that they could survive without dad, that they existed without dad and his war on the dark things. There were other things beside fighting and killing. There was this, watching Sam smile without hesitation, watch him practically frigging glow watching Danny, the woman he could finally love without fear of her dying, sing silly little songs to their kid. The fact that he had a baby in the first place. He had believed he'd never see the day, for either of them. And there she was, a sweet bright little bundle that all of them loved and adored together, a little sign of hope for them. The four of them, they'd seen hell and come out of it, not unscathed or whole, but alive and able to heal. And there was a perfect little baby telling them they were doing the right thing because nothing that pure could be made from something wrong. And Sam made sure Dean understood that, showed him each day that no matter what they'd done, they deserved this.

Every night Ally went with him back to his hotel room and assured him that she loved him, that no matter the cost she'd never leave him. And he held to her, drinking up what she offered, wondering at the fact that he was needed. Dad and Sam had needed him in their own ways, but he'd always known they could have survived without him while he was left with nothing else but them. He'd felt shattered when dad had died, knew he'd be dead a long time ago if he'd lost Sam too. But while they loved him, they'd always continue on because they were just like that, strong in that way. Hell, he'd distanced himself out of Sam's life and what had he done? Got freaking married and had a kid. If that wasn't proof then he didn't know what was. But here was Ally, waiting, fighting to break down his walls and throw herself in, wrapping tight around him and refusing to let go. He'd pushed her away because in the end he was afraid that all she promised was a lie, that in fact she could go on without him, without a falter. He'd found himself wrong, found her life on hold and now, now they were both beginning to live.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

"Where's the case?" Sam asked, ending the week of peace on a drizzling day, cocooned in the small coziness of the apartment.

"All the way up in New York, near the border. A friend of Bobby's says it sounds like vampires." He already had the Impala packed and fueled up.

Sam shook his head. "Still can't believe those things are real."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, tell me about it. Nasty sons of bitches though."

"Yeah." He was silent, sitting on the couch, hands dangling between his knees. "You going to be okay?"

"Come on, man. A little dead mans blood, a nice machete…. No sweat."

"And Ally?"

He rolled his eyes. "God, Sam. Let that go will you? We're together like you wanted and schemed to get I don't doubt. And let me tell you that's down right creepy."

"Yeah, well, you're a stubborn jerk. Probably would have been ninety before you admitted anything if we hadn't interfered."

"Whatever, man. I got to head out. And I'll be back as soon as I can, damnit," he added at the beginnings of a puppy stare.

Sam smiled, rising when Danny and Ally entered the room, the former carrying Mary Anne.

"Hey, munchkin," Dean greeted the baby, lifting her from her mother's arms, cradling her in the crook of his. "I got a job for you so listen up." The baby stared attentively at him, stilling her wriggling. "You keep an eye out on your mom and dad, you got that? They're scheming and pestering your Uncle Dean and we can't have that, can we?" She made a sound, flinging up a chubby fist that he obligingly placed his finger in. "Pinky swear you'll keep them in line." He shook her little hand, smiling as he placed her back in Danny's arms.

"Take care of yourself and don't let the vampires bite," she warned with a smile, hugging him warmly.

"Yeah you too. Sam." He shook his hand, let him give him a brief one armed hug, stepping away before it became all too chick-flickish. He stepped to Ally, framing her face with his hands while he placed a lingering kiss on her mouth. "I'll be back," he told her softly.

She smiled. "I know. Be safe?"

He gave her his cocky grin as he stepped away. "Always." And this time when he closed the door behind himself, he knew it would be open when he came back.

* * *

Okay, there you have it. They're back together. Yay me! Its not one of my favorite pieces that I've written but that could be because I've rewritten and reread it about a million times and that old saying might be true. You know the one, familiarity breeds contempt? But I don't know. You can tell me what you think, let me know if its as bad as I think it is. Yes, this is my not so sneaky way of asking you to review because I like them in whatever form they come in. I heart reviews. So you know, feed the addicts addiction. Please? Okay, okay, maybe indulging me is bad, but hey, they make me write. Oh wait, if this sucks then you might not do it. Crap, ignore this entire paragraph and review, please:D

Peace out


End file.
